1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus for reproducing information recorded on a record medium such as a compact disk (CD), and in particular to an information reproducing apparatus for selecting and reproducing information recorded on a record medium based on a specified reproduce mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, for example, as described in JP-A-11-184883, a plurality of search elements such as musical score information of a melody, a rhythm, etc., and bibliographic information of a composer, a songwriter, a part of words etc., are entered in order. Then, a search is made for one or more candidate pieces of music according to a search method proper to the information based on the valid entry in the entered search elements, and the found piece of music is reproduced.
In another related art, as described in JP-A-2001-118364, some of pieces of music or some of partitions recorded on a record medium are specified, an order pattern indicating the reproduce order is prepared, and the information recorded in some of pieces of music specified or some of partitions specified is reproduced according to the reproduce order indicated by the prepared order pattern.
In the former related art, a plurality of search elements such as musical score information of a melody, a rhythm, etc., and bibliographic information of a composer, a songwriter, a part of words etc., are entered in order, and then a search is made for one or more candidate pieces of music according to a search method proper to the information based on the valid entry in the entered search elements, and the found piece of music can be reproduced. However, it is impossible to automatically select and reproduce a piece of music recorded on a record medium based on the user-specified reproduce mode without searching for music recorded on the record medium based on the entered search elements.
In the latter related art, some of pieces of music or some of partitions recorded on a record medium are specified, an order pattern indicating the reproduce order is prepared, and the information recorded in some of pieces of music specified or some of partitions specified can be reproduced according to the reproduce order indicated by the prepared order pattern. However, it is impossible to automatically select and reproduce a piece of music recorded on a record medium based on the user-specified reproduce mode without specifying a part of one of a plurality of pieces of music or a partition unit.